In a liquid crystal display device, a classification based on an operating mode for liquid crystal molecules includes a phase change (PC) mode, a twisted nematic (TN) mode, a super twisted nematic (STN) mode, an electrically controlled birefringence (ECB) mode, an optically compensated bend (OCB) mode, an in-plane switching (IPS) mode, a vertical alignment (VA) mode, a fringe field switching (FFS) mode and a field-induced photo-reactive alignment (FPA) mode. A classification based on a driving mode in the device includes a passive matrix (PM) and an active matrix (AM). The PM is classified into static, multiplex and so forth, and the AM is classified into a thin film transistor (TFT), a metal insulator metal (MIM) and so forth. The TFT is further classified into amorphous silicon and polycrystal silicon. The latter is classified into a high temperature type and a low temperature type based on a production process. A classification based on a light source includes a reflective type utilizing natural light, a transmissive type utilizing backlight and a transflective type utilizing both the natural light and the backlight.
The devices include a liquid crystal composition having suitable characteristics. The liquid crystal composition has a nematic phase. Characteristics of the composition are improved in order to obtain an AM device having good characteristics. Table 1 below summarizes a relationship in two characteristics. The characteristics of the composition will be further described based on a commercially available AM device. A temperature range of the nematic phase relates to a temperature range in which the device can be used. Preferred maximum temperature of the nematic phase is about 70° C. or higher and preferred minimum temperature of the nematic phase is about −10° C. or lower. Viscosity of the composition relates to a response time in the device. A short response time is preferred for displaying moving images on the device. A shorter response time even by one millisecond is desirable. Accordingly, a small viscosity in the composition is preferred. A small viscosity at a low temperature is further preferred. An elastic constant of the composition relates to a response time and contrast in the device. In order to increase the contrast of the device, a large elastic constant in the composition is further preferred. As a ratio of the elastic constant to viscosity is larger in the composition, the response time in the device is shorter. The ratio of the elastic constant to the viscosity is preferably 0.8 nN/Pa·s (nm2/s) or more.
TABLE 1Characteristics of Composition and AM DeviceCharacteristics ofNo.CompositionCharacteristics of AM Device1Wide temperature range of aWide usable temperature rangenematic phase2Small viscosityShort response time3Suitable optical anisotropyLarge contrast ratio4Large positive or negativeLow threshold voltage anddielectric anisotropysmall electric power consumptionLarge contrast ratio5Large specific resistanceLarge voltage holding ratio andlarge contrast ratio6High stability to ultravioletLong service lifelight and heat7Large elastic constantLarge contrast ratio andshort response time
Optical anisotropy of the composition relates to a contrast ratio in the device. According to a mode of the device, large optical anisotropy or small optical anisotropy, more specifically, suitable optical anisotropy is required. A product (Δn×d) of the optical anisotropy (Δn) of the composition and a cell gap (d) in the device is designed so as to maximize the contrast ratio. A suitable value of the product depends on a type of the operating mode. In a device having a mode such as TN, a suitable value is about 0.45 micrometer. In the above case, a composition having the large optical anisotropy is preferred for a device having a small cell gap. Large dielectric anisotropy in the composition contributes to low threshold voltage, small electric power consumption and a large contrast ratio in the device. Accordingly, the large dielectric anisotropy is preferred. Moreover, as a driving frequency is higher, a motion of liquid crystal molecules at low temperature is more difficult to follow a frequency change of voltage, and therefore a problem of incapability of displaying by reduction of contrast occurs. For avoiding such a poor display, a composition being excellent in frequency dependence of dielectric anisotropy in a low temperature region (being small in the frequency dependence), more specifically, allowing to have a fixed value of the dielectric anisotropy up to a higher frequency region is preferred. Large specific resistance in the composition contributes to a large voltage holding ratio and the large contrast ratio in the device. Accordingly, a composition having the large specific resistance at room temperature and also at a temperature close to the maximum temperature of the nematic phase in an initial stage is preferred. The composition having the large specific resistance at room temperature and also at the temperature close to the maximum temperature of the nematic phase even after the device has been used for a long period of time is preferred. Stability of the composition to ultraviolet light and heat relates to a service life of the liquid crystal display device. In the case where the stability is high, the device has a long service life. Such characteristics are preferred for an AM device use in a liquid crystal projector, a liquid crystal television and so forth. A large elastic constant in the composition contributes to a short response time and the large contrast ratio in the device. Accordingly, the large elastic constant is preferred.
A composition having positive dielectric anisotropy is used in an AM device having the TN mode. A composition having negative dielectric anisotropy is used in an AM device having the VA mode. In an AM device having the IPS mode or the FFS mode, a composition having positive or negative dielectric anisotropy is used. In an AM device having a polymer sustained alignment (PSA) mode, a composition having positive or negative dielectric anisotropy is used. Examples of the liquid crystal composition used in the liquid crystal display device and having positive dielectric anisotropy are disclosed in Patent Literature described below.